


Make Me Feel

by ScarletSin



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-06
Updated: 2013-08-11
Packaged: 2017-12-22 15:56:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/915144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarletSin/pseuds/ScarletSin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post 3x08 Allison and Derek decide to put their differences aside and join forces against the Alphas but what happens when they get closer than they had intended?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf or its characters.
> 
> The first two chapters are basically there as a lead-in for the third which is the "star" of this fic. Rating will change since there will obviously be smut. Comments are greatly appreciated. Enjoy :D

MAKE ME FEEL

CHAPTER 1 

As Allison slowly approached the metal door of Derek's loft, her heart started beating faster with every step she took, her breathing uneven coming out in short breaths. She came to a halt in front of the door pondering whether to knock or turn around and go home.

“I shouldn't be here, I'm not the one who should be apologizing.” she thought as her pride got the best of her. Just as she was about to turn around and leave the door swung open to reveal a very shirtless, very sweaty Derek. Startled, she jumped back a bit.

“How...” she began before smiling knowingly, “Right, you heard me.”

“Scott isn't here if you're looking for him.” he pointed out.

“No, actually... um... can I come in?” she said nervously knowing that it was to late to turn around.

He eyed her curiously for a second knowing that that was not the Allison he was used to seeing. The Allison he knew was unafraid and confident and as much as he hated her for doing the things she had done he liked those qualities about her. Instead of answering her, he just moved to the side and gestured for her to come in. 

She nodded and awkwardly walked past him into the loft desperately trying to find the right words to say. She turned around to face him only to find him casually leaning against the wall. The whole apologizing thing was turned out to be harder than she initially thought it would be, especially with him being shirtless and all, which for some strange reason proved to be very distracting. 

The silence had been getting more uncomfortable by the second so she decided to man-up and get it over with as fast as she could. 

“I'm sorry.” she blurted out with her eyes closed.

“What?” he asked, suddenly even more confused than he had been before. 

“I'm sorry” she repeated, “for being so mad at you for what happened to my mom and I'm sorry for shooting you and your pack. Now that I know the whole story I realize that it wasn't the right thing to do.”

Derek was dumbfounded, out of all the things he thought she was going to say, that had not been one of them. He slowly walked over to her all the while listening to her heartbeat to see whether she was lying. 

“Why are you telling me this?” he asked cautiously.

“Because I don't want to become like Gerard or Kate and because I want to help with the Alpha pack problem. I can't just let them terrorize my friends while I sit back and do nothing and in order to do that I feel like we should put our differences aside.” she admitted with her head held high.

Derek let his guard down considerably as he heard the sincerity in her voice. After the series of events that had occurred as of late he had been feeling quite emotional himself so he decided that an apology of his own would be in order. 

“I want you to know that I wish none of this ever happened, none of this was what I wanted, and your mother, I wish that never happened either.” he tried to explain. Derek had never been good with apologies and that was no exception.

All of a sudden Allison felt overwhelmed with emotions, talking about the death of her mother was never easy but Derek's quasi-apology for some reason hit her like a ton of bricks. She hadn't been aware of the tears welling up in her eyes until hot tears started streaming down her cheeks. When her mother died she hadn't even take the time to grieve, she had instantly gone into vengeful-hunter mode. That felt like the first time she was really grieving for her mother, no anger just hurt and sadness. The tears started falling faster and Allison started sobbing as she tried to catch her breath. She had done a great job of putting up a facade that she was alright, but not that night, that night she let go completely and landed right into Derek's arms.

“Out of all the people...” she thought as she laughed through sobs. Derek put his arms around her and for the life of her she couldn't understand why he would comfort her. She felt strangely safe in his arms, with Scott it had been different, she had always felt loved but never safe like at that moment. She wrapped her arms around his neck and held on tightly. She put her head in the crook of his neck and breathed in his hypnotizing scent which was a mixture of leather, sweat and musk.

One moment she had been crying in the middle of his loft and in the next she found herself on the couch curled up next to him sobbing quietly while he was gently stroking her hair. That had not been something that she was expecting to happen when she got there. She expected him to either end up yelling at her or saying nothing at all, not stoking her hair and comforting her while she cried. She had never in her life felt more comfortable and safe than she did at that very moment. She smiled weakly as she felt herself drifting off.

\----------o----------o----------

“This is not what I had planned for the evening, not even close.” Derek thought as he watched Allison sleep. Soon after she had fallen asleep Derek had gotten up to cover her with a blanket and than sat on a chair facing the couch. He sat there watching her for what felt like hours, hell maybe it had been hours, watching, noticing, memorizing every detail of her beautiful face. He had never before taken the time to really look at her. She was not only strong, fearless and smart, she was also incredibly beautiful. Her gorgeous big brown eyes, hair that framed her face perfectly and smile that could light up the whole room were all things he was remembering. Derek caught himself smiling when he remembered how she used to smile at Scott. “Should I call Scott and tell him she's here?” he thought, but as soon as that thought crossed his mind, a wave of anger shot through him for some unknown reason.

“She shouldn't be here, I should wake her up and tell her to leave. She shot more than 30 arrows at me and my pack she has no business sleeping on my couch and I have no business thinking how beautiful she looks and how good it felt to hold her in my arms.” As much as Derek wanted her to leave or thought that he wanted her to leave, he just couldn't bring himself to wake her up. After what had happened earlier in the night he started seeing her in a different light, he was thinking about all the things he liked about her, all the things he admired about the young Argent. He liked how she was never intimidated by werewolves, how she could hold her own in a fight and how so very different she was from Kate. She also wasn't one to run from a fight, he liked that too. He knew it was wrong and completely uncalled for to think about her in that way but he couldn't help himself. Just as Derek was about to go to bed he saw her starting to move. She slowly opened her eyes and groaned  
.   
“Did I fall asleep?” she asked shyly.

Derek couldn't help but smile at her confused and slightly flushed face, “Yeah you did, on me I might add.”

“Oh,” was all she said as she remembered how she was crying on his very naked chest while he held her. She felt even more flustered at that thought before she added, “I should, um, I should probably go.”

“That's probably a good idea.” he agreed immediately. Derek, still confused by his earlier thoughts, thought it would be best if she were to leave before things got even more awkward.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

A week had passed since their last encounter and now they were back in Derek's loft, just the two of them, both hurt and still recovering from what had just happened. Allison, Scott and Stiles had come to Derek's right after school to formulate a plan regarding the Alphas, they had to do something- and fast, the next full moon was quickly approaching. Just as they had gotten started, coming up with ideas and sharing opinions they had been attacked. The Alpha pack had come barging in through the windows attacking anything and everything in their way. 

Allison had come unarmed, she hadn't been expecting an attack and thus leaving her defenseless. Scott was busy trying to defend himself and Stiles from the twins, Derek was trying to fend off Deucalion and Kali was coming straight at her. Trying to defend herself against Kali without any weapons proved to be next to impossible, she was getting nowhere. Kali was apparently in no mood to play games and kicked Allison in the stomach. Allison smashed into the wall behind her and hit her head against the edge of the table, her vision blurred and everything was starting to go black. Just before the darkness fully consumed her Allison saw Kali slowly approaching her only to be grabbed from behind and thrown across the room by none other than Derek. Derek's flashing red eyes were the last thing she saw before she passed out.

\----------o----------o----------

Since the last time Allison was sleeping on his couch, Derek had been thinking about her more and more everyday. Involuntarily at first but as of late he was deliberately thinking about where she was, who she was with and even what she was wearing. Derek knew that it would be useless to fight it, he wanted her and he was going to get her.

Allison started moving slowly only to remember what was going on right before she passed out. She opened her eyes at lightning speed expecting to see a full-on war but much to her surprise she saw that it was all over. When her eyes finally landed on Derek they softened a bit and she relaxed. She then realized that she had been sleeping on Derek's couch again.

“Ugh, again?” she asked with a hint of humor while holding her head.

“It's becoming quite a habit of yours.” he teased, “How are you feeling?”

“It still hurts but I'll be fine. How long have I been out?” she inquired.

“Not more than half an hour.” he answered quietly.

“Where are Scott and Stiles? Are they hurt?” she asked in a panicked voice.

“Scott will heal and Stiles is going to have a couple of bruises but other than that they're fine. And to answer your question as to where they are; they had to leave, Lydia called, she found another dead body.” he explained. She relaxed upon hearing that they were mostly unharmed.

“What about you, how bad is it?” she began as she walked over to him. “Did Deucalion do this to you?” she asked as she touched a wound on his shoulder.

“No, that one was from Kali, she was pissed that I interfered between you two.” he said all the while looking at her differently than he used to before.

“Thank you for that by the way.” she said with a smile. Derek smiled back at her whole-heartedly but as he tried to get up he winced and fell back in the chair.

“Is that blood?” she asked instantly, “Derek you're bleeding, let me see that!” Allison could see that his shirt was soaking up blood from a wound under his rib cage.

“It'll heal don't worry about it.” he pointed out.

“I know that but at least let me stop the bleeding.” she insisted. After all it was the least she could do to thank him.

“You don't have to-” he began before she cut him off.

“Yes I do, now come sit here.” she ordered as she sat back on the couch and patted the emply seat next to her. Allison grabbed a cloth from the table that she assumed Derek had used to clean her up and carefully pulled his shirt up. Dead silence fell upon them as she was soaking up the blood but Allison could feel Derek's intense stare on her the whole time. Heat started to rise to her cheeks as she remembered just how captivating his eyes were.

“He was reluctant to leave you here with me you know” he said, finally breaking the silence.

“Scott?” He nodded. “I bet.” she agreed.

He looked like he wanted to ask her something but wasn't sure if he should so she decided to be the one to break the ice this time.

“What?” she asked timidly.

“Do you still love him?” he asked bluntly. She looked at him with surprise in her eyes before averting her gaze to try and come up with an honest and appropriate answer.

“Yes, I still love him, I think I'll always love him,” she admitted as she met his eyes once more. He averted his eyes and his jaw tightened before she continued softly, her voice barely above a whisper, “I'm just not in love with him anymore.” Upon hearing this his face seemed to light up and his eyes were filled with newfound hope. She wasn't sure what this meant so she decided to inquire further even though deep down she knew very well what that look meant.

“Why do you ask?”

“Just curious.” he replied nonchalantly, not once breaking eye contact. With the way he was looking at her, she felt her heart beating faster with every passing second and her breathing was coming out in uneven short breaths. The wound had stopped bleeding at some point and Allison decided that this was as good a time as any to leave.

“I should probably get going, we don't want my father to come barging in through that door now do we?” she said nervously.

“No, we certainly don't want that.” he said smoothly with an unusually husky voice.

Suddenly she felt the heat spread all over her body, she didn't know when her demeanor towards Derek changed from wanting to kill him to this, whatever this was. She chose not to delve into it at that very moment and to leave before things got out of hand. She stood up and started walking towards the door when she abruptly turned around almost bumping into him. She hadn't noticed that he was so close behind her. 

“Thank you by the way for interfering when you did, I owe you one.” she said softly as she stood up on her tip toes and kissed him on the cheek. As her lips gently brushed against his cheek she felt an electric spark spread throughout her body and she was sure he had felt it too. Her lips lingered there just a moment longer than necessary but when Derek brushed his hand along her bare arm she pulled back. Allison knew that what she felt in those moments was a thousand kinds of wrong so she turned around and left without another word.

In these last few encounters she felt like she had seen a whole new side to Derek, he wasn't just the man who had been turning teenagers into werewolves anymore, now he was the man who had suffered more than anyone should in their whole lives. At that moment Allison understood why he did some of the things he had done, he wanted to avenge his family, he wanted a family.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was meant to be the last chapter but I might add one more if I find the time, until then enjoyyy :)

CHAPTER 3

Allison was furious, she was enraged, anger was radiating off of her as she marched towards Derek's loft. She was going to give him a piece of her mind, who did he think he was choosing which battles she would fight in? 

Derek, Peter, Isaac and Scott had orchestrated an attack on the Alphas in the hope that they would get rid of them for good. Allison hadn't found out about it till after it was all done, from Lydia, even Lydia had known about it! Allison had first gone to confront Scott about it thinking that he was just being his usual overprotective self. Much to her surprise both Scott and Stiles told her that Derek was the one to insist about her not knowing. Out of all the people Derek was the one she expected this from the least. When Allison had said that she wanted to help with getting rid of the Alphas, she had meant it and that included fighting with them, not staying in the dark about it the whole time.

“What the hell were you thinking?” she yelled angrily as she busted in the apartment without knocking.

“What are you talking about?” he replied coyly.

“Bastard,” she thought, “he knows exactly what I'm talking about.”

“You damn well know what I'm talking about, that attack you organized and didn't tell me about. Even Lydia knew about it! How could you leave me out of it? I thought we were past the trust issues.” she snapped dangerously.

“I was trying to protect you, you would've gotten hurt.” he explained confidently.

“I can take care of myself, I don't need you for that!” she hissed acidly. His calm and cool demeanor was pissing her off even more and she was getting angrier by the second if that were even possible.

“Calm down.” he suggested.

“I'm not going to calm down, you had no right to keep this from me and since when do you care about my safety?” she asked bitterly. 

That got Derek's attention like nothing she had said till that point. The truth was that Derek had come to care about her more that he would like to admit but her thinking that he didn't care whether she got hurt or not sent him off the rails. 

“It was too dangerous for you, you would have gotten hurt.” he snapped back in much the same tone as she'd been using. 

“I can show you just how dangerous I can be,” she threatened dangerously, “right now.” 

“You think you can beat me?” he asked her tauntingly as he stalked over to her coming to a halt right in front of her. She wasn't sure whether he was really angry or whether he was teasing her, something told her it was a little bit of both.

“I've done it before.” she said confidently as she attacked him.

Allison threw a couple of punches at his face and torso which he easily blocked. Derek could've easily stopped this nonsense but he decided to entertain himself and let her blow off some steam at the same time. 

It was not going as well as she had hoped it would, the truth was that Allison could easily take down a werewolf with a bow and arrow but her fighting skills were unfortunately not up to par just yet. After a couple of minutes Derek chose to end the pointless brawling. He backed her up into a wall and pinned both her arms above her head. He kept moving forward until she was trapped between him and the wall. At first she tried to free her hands from his strong hold but she soon stopped struggling as she felt his hot breath at her neck.

“Dead.” he whispered seductively. 

Just as Allison was about to make some smart retort about how she would've been armed against the alphas, Derek took both her wrists in his right hand and Allison felt her knees go weak as he slowly slid his left hand down her side all the way to her hipbone. He stilled his movements for a second before gripping her tightly and pulling her whole body flush against his.

Allison automatically closed her eyes at this and felt a heat starting to form between her legs. When she finally opened her eyes she found him looking at her, eyes hungry filled with lust, his lips inches away from hers. He shifted his gaze from her eyes to her lips and than back to her eyes, he smirked at the effect it was having on her. Derek didn't move any further he waited for her to make the next move, this was her decision to make. Allison felt all sense of reason leaving her mind at that moment.

Over the past few days she had been dreaming about him almost every night. During the day she would force thoughts of him out of her mind but at night she had no control over it. She would wake up covered in sweat and now here she was, pinned against the wall by the stalker of her dreams. 

Her heart started pounding faster with every passing second, she had to make up her mind – fast, Derek wasn't going to make her do something she didn't want to but at the same time he wasn't going to move until she told him to. Her lips started tingling with desire, her mind foggy with lust, she realized that that need wasn't going to go away until she satisfied it. She threw all caution to the wind and crashed her lips against his, kissing him fiercely. She felt him smirk against her lips before he kissed her just as harshly. A soft moan escaped her lips when his tongue made contact with hers, she welcomed the invasion as he deepened the kiss and at that point she knew that there was no going back and that she would allow him to do whatever he wanted with her. Having gotten the response he wanted he let go of her arms and pulled her even closer to him. He made an appreciative humming sound low in his throat as she wrapped her arms around his neck. She tasted like honey mixed with dark chocolate, sweet and sexy all in one. 

He slid his left hand down her side, over her hip and under her thigh, he pulled up her leg and wrapped it around him. She moaned passionately as his hands touched her, this inspired him further as he broke the kiss and trailed his tongue down the length of her throat, sucking on her pulse point, his teeth nipping and scratching the sensitive skin. He took his time making sure that he kissed every inch thoroughly. She didn't like that he had total control over the situation so she decided to do something about it. She slid her hands under his shirt trailing her fingers over his muscles before sliding the shirt off of him. At that point they both knew that there was no going back. Allison let her senses overtake her as Derek's mouth made it to her cleavage, her nails digging into his shoulder blades. This action awakened the wild animal within Derek and he ripped her top right off of her. Allison was so far gone that she didn't even bother to think about what she would wear when she eventually headed home. 

He snaked a hand round her back to unhook her bra, she'd be lying if she said that that didn't do anything to her because it was the hottest thing she'd ever seen. His mouth immediately went to her breasts, sucking and biting gently. Allison grew impatient, it had been going far to slow for her liking so she decided to let him know. Her hands went to his belt, her shaky fingers fumbled with the buckle finding it hard to focus as Derek shifted his attention back to her neck biting the skin there as his stubble scratched and marked her. It turned him on even more seeing what effect that had on her so he moved his hands from her hips to her pants, unbuttoning them, he dragged the zipper down, his movements suddenly fast and erratic. He turned his attention back to her lips, kissing her forcefully. She gasped breaking the kiss as he dipped his fingers in her underwear. Her grip tightened around his neck at his ministrations, it was all too much and not enough at the same time. Had he kept on going she would have come undone right then and there but he knew when to stop, when it would torture her most.

He roughly pulled her pants down and she kicked them off while he was sliding his own pants down. His hands immediately went under her knees as he hoisted her up in the air, she automatically wrapped her legs around him as he pressed her against the wall even harder this time round. He firmly grabbed her hair and kissed her harshly as he thrust into her without warning. She threw her head back gasping as she adjusted to his size. He continued to pump in and out of her, slowly but deeply, not once breaking eye contact. 

“Faster.” she breathed heavily in his ear. 

He obliged eagerly as he pushed her hard into the wall, he smirked at the loud moan that escaped her swollen lips as he slammed into her again. Her legs locked tighter around him as he increased his speed before slightly slowing down again. She closed her eyes and bit her lip as he leaned in and brought his mouth to her ear whispering to her about how tight and wet she was and how good she felt wrapped around him. He repeated the words when they caused her to shiver, loud moans driving him on.

“Oh god.” she screamed loudly.

She gripped his shoulders, burying her face in the crook of his neck as she waited for the inevitable, she was close and judging by his hurried and frenzied thrusts he was too.

“Fuck.” he growled like the wolf that he was, his voice hoarse, breathy, wanting. 

“Derek.” she breathed hotly against his ear. She heard a broken groan fall from his lips at the sound of his name. The wall had been scratching her back harshly as he pounded into her, painfully at times but the pleasure and pain felt so right that she never wanted it to end. 

Their gasps and pants were all that could be heard as he picked up the speed again, setting up a unforgiving pace. It was fast, frantic, near brutal and she relished in the feeling. Soon she felt her walls tightening around him and her body starting to tremble and just like that she came, hard and fast screaming in ecstasy. Another hard thrust and Derek followed her over the edge, letting out a deep low groan. Derek let her legs back down on the ground and they stayed like that for a long moment, neither of them willing to move. Allison didn't trust her legs just yet and she was grateful that he was supporting her against the wall. Derek lifted his forehead from her shoulder and started tracing her bruised and swollen lips, the red and blueish marks along her throat and the small bruises left on her hips by his strong hold. Gentle was not a word she would've used to describe what happened that afternoon. 

Allison had thought that she would regret it the moment that exhilarating pleasure left her body but surprisingly enough she felt a smile tug at the corners of her lips. It felt like the best thing that had happened to her since she moved to Beacon Hills and she knew that it hadn't been a one-time thing, she wanted more, she needed more and judging by the way he was looking at her he felt the exact same way. 

“This was amazing.” he whispered softly against her lips. 

“I know.” she said in a raspier than usual voice before her smile turned into a full grin.

Derek stepped back so they could both get dressed, but was able to only put on his underwear when he heard Allison mumble something under her breath, something that sounded a lot like “you son of a bitch”.

“What was that?” he asked slightly confused.

“This,” she said with an alarmed voice while holding up her ripped shirt, “what am I suppose to wear until I get home?”

“Oh, that,well you could always go home wearing one of my shirts,” he said teasingly as she threw him an incredulous look, “or you could not go home at all.” He wrapped his arms around her waist as he was saying this and Allison had to admit that the idea sounded incredible.

“As wonderful as that sounds you know I can't” she said disappointingly as she slowly slid her arms over his toned abs and than around his neck.

“Why not? Can't you just say that you're staying over at Lydia's?” he suggested.

“I could do that or you could come and sneak into my bedroom later tonight.” she said as she bit her lower lip seductively.

“Mmm, I will definitely be doing that sometime, but tonight,” he started cryptically before he picked her up in his arms and headed over to the bed, “tonight you're staying put. I'm not letting you go anywhere.” He kissed her passionately before she had any time to protest. He gently laid her down on the bed with him hovering over her before breaking the kiss.

“What is it about you that I just can't seem to say no to?” she asked seriously.

“ Hmm... knowing how amazing the sex is?” he answered as if it were the most obvious thing in the entire universe.

Allison blinked a few times before she burst into a fit of laughter, that was not the Derek she'd been used to, that was a whole new Derek, one that she never wanted to leave.

“ Yeah, that must be it.” she said nodding dramatically. Part of it was undeniably true, the sex had been mind-blowing but there was something more, something intoxicating and spellbinding about him. She knew that she was going to enjoy whatever it is that they had started that night, she needed something to distract her from all the chaos, and this was it simple and yet so fulfilling.

Her train of thought was cut short as Derek started trailing kisses down her neck and at that moment she knew that fighting him would be useless, she had lost the battle before it had even begun. And just like that she was once again in Derek's arms at his mercy for him to do as he pleased with her.


End file.
